The Blood Puddle
by Bluefeatherfrost
Summary: What if Brokenstar had a sister that was kept secret from the clans as a murder weapon. The main target on Puddlefangs list Fireheart the deputy of Thunderclan. But with the lack of outdoor interactions will she be able to finish her work undetected? Or will someone on the inside blow her cover?
1. Death List

The blood puddle

Puddlefang- Murky brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

Chapter 1

Puddlefang woke to the sunlight streaming through the tree hollow. Stretching and padding out of the den she nodded to her guard Stumpytail before padding in between the nursery and the hollow walls into the camp. Sister to Brokenstar Puddlefang was kept hidden from the other clans as a secret weapon. Puddlefang quite liked not having to communicate with the other clans since it kept her away from the weak minded. She and Blackfoot even created her den behind the nursery walls so when visitors came her scent was kept behind camp walls. But today was different, Brokenstar called her to his den at dawn for important matters.

Walking up the small grassy slope she waited outside the den. "Come in." Brokenstar growled from inside. Pelt prickling Puddlefang padded in. "Oh it's you." Brokenstar meowed his gaze softening. He gestured with his broken tail to sit next to him. As she made herself comfortable Brokenstar started speaking. "I'm sorry for keeping you in your den for the last quarter moon." His sharp gaze locked with hers. "But it had to be done. You are to kill Thunderclan cats that I told you about earlier as a loner named Puddle and kill the flea-bitten deputy Fireheart. I know I can trust you of all cats." Puddlefang well Puddle now eyes glowed with ambition. "I won't let you down the clans will soon bow down to us." Brokenstar nodded. "You may leave now.

Running past the dawn patrol Puddle broke into a trot to the Shadowclan border so she seemed like a passing rouge. She must start checking cats off her kill list that Brokenstar gave her the moon before. The first cat Whitestorm. Climbing a tree along the border Puddle climbed as high as she could to still attack without being seen from any passing patrols. As she approached the Thunderpath she spotted a white pelt. Cautiously she slid down the tree following silently behind. Whitestorm was alone. Quickly she leaped digging into his shoulders. Whitestorm yowled in surprise rolling onto his back crushing Puddle underneath. Going limp Whitestorm held his ground not falling for it. Puddle then clawed as Whitestorm left his belly exposed.

She laughed as blood pooled around her paws. Whitestorm howled in pain before biting inches from her neck. Puddle panicked as black dot came across her vision. Kicking her back legs Whitestorm landed against a tree with a sickening crunch. Broken ribs. Easing herself to her paws Puddle padded over to Whitestorm who lay on his side eyes glazed with pain as blood pooled around them. "Who are you"Whitestorm meowed hoarsely. Eyes gleaming Puddle leaned down and whispered in his ear "I am the end of Thunderclan." Before slicing his throat open and running out of clan territory.


	2. Under your nose

Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the reviews sorry about the punctuation but I'm using my phone so I'm doing the best I can but thanks for the reviews!

Puddle ran into the hollow of a tree panting from exhaustion. Shivering she curled up too tired to wash the blood off her paws. When Puddle blinked she was in a starry clearing with Whitestorm in front of her. "I thought I killed you." Puddle growled taking a step forward sliding her thorn sharp claws into the dirt. Growls surround her as Moonflower, Snowfur, and Redstar pushed through the undergrowth.

"Be careful." Moonflower meowed. "Someone is running and they are doing it right under your nose." Moonflower meowed, staring intently at Puddle unsure how she would react. "What in Starclan's name is that supposed to mean!" Puddle snapped, taking a step back. "We can't tell you who, you have to figure that out for your self." This time Snowfur spoke. "Stay away from me!" Puddle yowled taking a step back. "You want Brokenstar dead and...and...I won't let you!"

Puddle turned and ran as thorns scraped her pelt and tears flowed down. -Brokenstar was all she had left after Raggedstar told us out mother died, only to have Starclan later take his life. How dare they take him from her!- Puddle knew what she had to do, take down the clan by its main link...Fireheart.

Any ideas on who is under Puddle's nose?.


	3. Mama?

Chapter 3

Hello Horse! ?

Puddle woke hearing screeches echo through the forest that was otherwise still. Growling In annoyance she trotted out of the forest following the shrieks in the opposite direction of the clans. Crawling under a thorn bush, Puddle emerged into a clearing with a fast flowing river, spraying cold droplets onto Puddle's fur making it shine. Sniffing she cautiously padded to the edge, were she discovered a black she cats body with a white chest wedged between two large rocks, her head twisted at an odd angle. Puddle carefully stepped on to the stone grabbing onto the she cat's scruff and dragging her onto land. Putting her paw now covered in Whitestorm's dried blood onto the she cat's chest, checking for a heartbeat. Dead. As she suspected. Picking the she cat back up again she placed the cat in the river watching her whisk away with the current.

Then turning around to hunt for some prey something interrupted her plans. Tiny squeaks could be heard across the river. -Kits!- Puddle thought eyes glowing. Although Puddle did enjoy killing cats when she was instructed, she did have a soft spot for kits and always wanted some. However that idea was quickly thrown out once Puddle saw that few kits made it to 6 moons in Shadowclan. Whirling around Bluefeather sprinted and leaped across the stream her tail splashing in the bone chilling water. If the rock didn't kill the black she cat the water could have easily finished her off. On the other side was a large rock with a small hollow underneath which smelled strongly of milk.

Blinking to adjust her eyes to the light Puddle discovered three kits all who look like their eyes just opened. "Are you our mama?" The smallest one asked. -Their eyes must have opened after their mother left, Oh they don't know I'm not their mother!- After all these moons of Brokenstar training her to be Shadowclansbest killer in seasons Puddle felt a little of the killer heart inside of her break a little.-I will raise these kits- Puddle thought proudly.-And they will be the best warriors the clans have ever seen!-"Yes kits." Puddle meowed. "I am your mother.


	4. Yuck!

Chapter 4

So yeah Puddle has a soft spot for kits...

"You don't sound like our mama or smell like her." The largest of the three spoke. He was a solid black tom. His black and white sister nodded in agreement, while her sister who was a gray she cat with a white dash, shuffled her paws on the floor, not sure if she should argue with her 'Mother'. "Well then if you want to not believe me then how would I know you have names?" After Puddle spoke she sat rigid waiting for the kits response. -Oh please say they have names or this plan is going to be ruined!- "Well..." the tom spoke, "Im Dash, the black and white she cat is Alice and my other sister is Piper, but you would know that." "Of course!" Puddle meowed, acting shocked. "But before we talk anymore we are going to find a bigger den."

Puddle backed herself out of the den waiting for the three of them to tumble out. Alice tripped on a twig falling into a heap in the muddy shore. "Yuck my pelt is all muddy!" She complained. Her black and white pelt was now a murky brown and black with bits of grass. Puddle grabbed her by the scruff walking over to the river. "Hold on." Puddle mumbled through the kit fur before plunging into the river and leaping back out shivering. Thankfully the water washed the mud off but now they were at risk of Greencough. -Fox Dung I didn't think this through! -Ushering the other kits with her tail Puddle spotted a rocky shore right at the end of the clearing. Placing Alice down on the hot rocks Puddle went back to dump the other two kits in the river washing the dirt off them.

"Now kits we need to change those names of yours." Puddle meowed. She's been thinking about names and has finally come to a conclusion. "Dash from this moment on you will be known as Darkkit." Puddle spoke with the same authority she had in Shadowclan except now it was mothers authority. She repeated the same process giving Alice the name Eclipsekit and Piper Pebblekit. "I will make you help me get revenge." Puddle murmured. "Revenge on who?" Eclipsekit spoke up. -How should I explain this to kits!- "Well.." Puddle began, "Let's just say I'm here to get remove of a very bad cat." All three kits nodded in understanding. "Our mama's a hero!" Darkkit yowled. "Can we help you mama?" Pebblekit whispered, gazing up at Puddle with wide eyes. "Of course!" Puddle purred, "And call me Puddle."

QOTD- Favorite Warrior Character?

My Answer- Jayfeather!


	5. Paws!

Alright Next Chapter!

A few moons later

Puddle nosed her kits awake. The past few moons were a rotating cycle of wake up hunt and go to sleep. However she has kept her fighting skills sharp by searching for foxes in the area. But today all things will change, as her kits were six moons. -And then the battle against Fireheart will be 4 to 1!- "Kits it's time to be apprentices!"The three kits practically leaped out of their nests tumbling out of their den.

Puddle found a small hill against the river where the water sprayed into the hollow keeping the cats warm in the green leaf sun. Jogging over to the pile of rocks where she first gave her kits clan names she realized how well they adapted to clan life and they remembered little of their old life. Gracefully landing on the rocks she waited for her three kits to land beside her. "Eclipsekit from this moment on you will be known as repeated the process giving Pebblekit, Pebblepaw and Darkkit, Darkpaw. "Now follow me for a tour of the clans territories.

We will stop near the border of each territory to stop and rest as I hunt I want you to know every inch of the clans territories." Puddle meowed before takin off into a slow run her three kits trailing behind her.

I know it's short but it's just a filler!

QOTD- Least Favorite Thunderclan Cat

Answer- Millie


End file.
